In a Ninja's Dark Shadow
by DragonLuver123
Summary: Lloyd runs into a homeless orphan when his bike breaks in Ninjago city, but what does this sweet machinic have to hid? And what does Cole have to do with her past.
1. Chapter 1

In a Ninja's Dark Shadow

Chapter 1: The Spirits **Lloyd's P.O.V.**

I was riding my motorbike through the city, just enjoying the peace that has come after Zane had destroyed the Overlord.

'I can't believe P.I.X.A.L. is

able to rebuild him.' I thought back to when P.I.X.A.L. announced that she had found Zane in the system, much like the Overlord was, and that, with his blueprints, Shaw could rebuild him.

**FLASHBACK**

"But how are you gonna power him up?" Jay asked. We were all gathered in Borg's office.

"I'm sure my father made

blueprints of my power source." Zane said from the computer behind Kia, which made Kia yelp and his behind Nya.

"When did I start

protecting you?" Nya asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow. Everyone started to crack up. "Oh. Just shut up." Kia grumbled his face as red as his ninjas gi. "I'll get the blueprints." Nya said walking out.

**FLASHBACK END**

That was about a week ago, Nya had found the blueprints, and now her and P.I.X.A.L. are rebuilding Zane as we speak.

**BANG!**

My bike came to a halt.

"Great! Just great!" I

muttered under my breath. 'Can't a guy get a decent ride around this place?!'

I checked the motor, but

couldn't figure out what was wrong with it.

"Man I should have

listened to Jay the last time this thing broke." I groaned

"You need a mechanic?" I

heard a musical voice say. My head snapped up and I saw a girl about my age with dark purple hair and bright pink eyes. She was wearing a extremely greasy, violet t-shirt that was ripped so I could see her stomach, she also has a worn out pair of blue jeans that had a few holes at the lower leg. She had some red sneakers along with a black banda that held the side swept bands of her shoulder length hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah. This stupid thing I

just got it fixed and it broke again." I said. She giggled "Well you're looking at the best mechanic on this side of Ninjago." She said.

"Name's Shadow." The girl

said sticking her hand out "Lloyd." I shook her hand.

That's some name." I said

as she began to work on my bike. "Yeah, my father had quite the imagination." Shadow said "I can't tell."

After a few minutes

Shadow had fixed my bike."There you go." She said standing up. "Although you'll need an oil change soon." "Thanks. Here let me give you a ride to wherever you're going." I offered getting on my bike. "Oh don't worry about it. My house isn't far." Shadow said and seemed nervous. "No I insist." I said kindly yet firmly.

"Where's your home?" I asked

"Um..Over their." Shadow said pointing to an alley right behind her.

"Your homeless!?" I asked

"What about your father?" "He died not to long ago." She said looking down.

"Here you can come stay

with me and my friends." I said "Oh no you don't have to do that. I'm fine." She took a step back. "No it's no problem at all." I said and, when I saw her about to deny again, added "Besides my uncle won't let me sit for a month if I just leave you here."

"Well... Ok. Let me just

get some stuff." Shadow said rushing off into the alley.

For some odd reason, I

was extremely happy that Shadow had decided to come with me.

She returned shortly with

two duffel bags on her shoulders. "Here let me put this on the back for ya." I said taking her bags and tied them to the back of my bike.

I got on my bike and

Shadow got on shortly after. Then we took off to the Bounty.

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

'Wow! What is wrong with you Charlotte?" I scolded myself 'You just got on a bike with a guy that you just met!'

Lloyd took a right turn on

to a bumpy, dirt road. 'He must live out of the city.' I thought as I looked behind me, Ninjago city was a small purple orb to me now.

'Ugh! Curse this sprite

seeing gift.' I thought. I always hated that part of myself. I had the ability to see spirits and the remains of spirits, thanks to my father.

All of a sudden Lloyd's

bike verde up after running into a pothole. I quickly wrapped my arms around the closest thing to me, Lloyd's chest.

Lloyd managed to get the

bike under control and pulled off the road. "You okay?" He asked since I didn't trust my voice I just nodded my head, which was firmly pressed against his back.

**Lloyd's P.O V.**

I felt Shadow nod her head before I slowly started back on the way to the Bounty.

For some unknown reasonI felt all warm and fuzzy, and I couldn't tell if it was from the fact that pothole just appeared out of nowhere a few minutes ago or because Shadow's arms were still wrapped around my chest.

'It's probably from the

pothole.' I thought.

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

_'Wow thanks dad. I get closer to than you ever got to your worst enemy you tried to kill me!' _I shouted I my head.

_'Why that wasn't my plan at _

_all my dear.'_ I heard the voice of my father. _'I was merely helping you get closer to Lloyd so you can finish my work and finally rid yourself of your so called curse.'_

I looked back at Ninjago

city and had to hold in a gasp.

The once pure purple halo

over the city now had bursts of orange, red, and pink pulsing through it.

I guess my father isn't

dead.

* * *

**Hey y'all I don't own Ninjago just my OC Shadow.**

** And by the way the italics are when someone is talking to Shadow's dad.**

**Follow, Review, and Favorite..**


	2. Chapter 2

In a Ninja's Dark Shadow

Chapter 2. The mission

Shadow's P.O.V.

Lloyd pulled up to this ship that was, surprisingly not in the water, laying against a tree. I saw four guys all clad in different color ninja gi's. My father had told me about these guys.

'Man getting rid of Lloyd is goanna be harder than I thought.' I really hate to do this to Lloyd, he's been so kind to me, but I must ride myself of this awful curse.

" Hey Lloyd!" The blue ninja said as Lloyd and I boarded the ship. "Oh and who is this?" The red one said in a teasing voice. "Guys, this is Shadow." Lloyd said introducing me. "She fixed my bike when it broke in the city." "And you brought her here?" The black one snapped "You should have taken her where she was going." The white one said calmly.

"I was heading home, which is a cold, dark ally in the city." I said. 'Make them pity you, they'll take you in if you do.'

They all looked at me with sad eyes. 'Good. They really pity me now.' "Oh. Sorry we didn't know. You're welcome to stay here." The black one said.

"I'm Cole." The black one said 'He must be the leader. He'll be the hardest to take out.' "The name's Kia." The red one smirked. 'His cocky. I can easily use that against him.' "Hey. I'm Jay." The blue one said waving. ' He must be the joker. He'll be the easiest to take down.' "Hello, my name is Zane." The white one said. ' Zane's by far the smartest one out of the bunch. And Lloyd's just a mix of all of them, great can't my dad pick a push over to make his worst enemy?!' I thought

'I can't take them all on. Their to close, looks like I'll have to ruin some friendships.'

* * *

Cole's P.O.V.

'Something's not right with this Shadow girl. I just know it.' I thought as Lloyd showed Shadow to her room.

After they were out of sight I hurried off to see Sensei. I knocked on his door. "Come in Cole."

I shook my head at Sensei's creepy knowledge and open the door.

Sensei's P.O.V.

Cole walked in and sat in front of me. "What is troubling you my student?" I asked poring myself a cup of tea.

"You see, Lloyd has brought a young lady to stay with us." Cole started. "Ahh yes, the homeless one he found in the city." I said sipping on my tea. "Yes." Cole said uneasily. "You see, something is off about her." "What is off?" I asked 'She's hiding something." He said quickly, to avoid my lecture. "She has recently lost her father, and she never knew her mother." I said knowingly.

"Oh I never knew." "Of course, and you were never meant to know." I stated. Cole's face took a look of sock, till I added. "Until she is willing to tell you herself." Cole nodded and headed out of the room.

I stood up and walked over to the window.

* * *

_'I see you have lost possession of your daughter, my old friend.' _I thought as I stroked my long beard. _'I have no idea what you are talking about old man.' _I heard an all to familiar voice. _'My wife pasted long before she ever bared a child.' 'Funny how I saw an aroa so similar to your's around this young lady and how she just so happened to have your name in blood on her neck.' _I thought/said back. _'You mean her name in my blood tattoo on her neck you old fool.'_

And with that, I went to go see Miss. Shadow. Hopefully she has not fallen victim to her father's cruel tricks.

My it's been sixteen years since I last saw this young lady. It's such a shame that such a kind heart is expected to do such cruel things.

When I came to the door I could hear my nephew , trying to make small talk. 'Ahh I remember what it was like to be a heart driven teen.'

One born of darkness was saved prophase another will be rewarded the same fate.

I knocked lightly. Soon I saw the now sixteen year old young lady that I had tried to save some years ago. "You must be Shadow." I said "I am. And who mite you be?" " I am Sensei Wu."

Shadow's P.O.V.

Wu? I've seen this man before, when I was young. I think.

"Well it's nice to met you." I said stepping aside. "Would you like to come in?" " Why thank you." Wu said stepping into my room, which Lloyd said was a one bedded version of the ninja's room.

" I have to go train." Lloyd said Turing to leave. 'I'll catch ya later Shadow." And with that Lloyd seemed to reluctantly flee the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I said "Lloyd has tolled me a lot about you."

Wu's aroa got slightly brighter. I knew they were related, Wu's sparkling gold aroa was similar to Lloyd's green and gold twisting one.

"Ahh Lloyd has always been the one to tell one of everyone." Wu said. "Well I just came by to welcome you to our unique family." Wu is wise, old man but a horrible liar.

Sensei's P.O.V.

This young lady is good at what she was born with. Picking up emotions and lies from one's aroa. I wonder if she knows she isn't the only one who has this gift.

"You are welcome to join or watch the ninja in their training." I said as I was walking out. "I hope you enjoy your time here…."

Shadow's P.O.V.

"Charlotte." That was the last thing Wu had said before he shut the door and went out to the deck.

* * *

**Well and there you go chapter 2.**

**I hope you all liked it. I don't own ninjago. Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Please favorite, follow, and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

In a Ninja's Dark Shadow

Chapter 3 Oh-No **Lloyd's P.O.V.**

I was training with the guys when I noticed Shadow come out and sit on the steps watching us train.

I suddenly got really nervous. "Lloyd's got a crush." Jay teased quietly "No I don't." I snapped back with the same volume. "That's what it looks like to me." Kai sang. Then Cole joined in "Lloyd and Shadow sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He sang. "Shut up." I gritted through my teeth as I felt my face get hot.

Shadow's P.O.V.

I could see that the guys were teasing Lloyd by the way his beautiful aroa would shin brighter or go dull.

"Which one is your favorite?' I heard someone say behind me, and no I didn't jump I could feel their presents. "So your worried that I'll steal your boy?" I asked as a girl with black hair sat down. Her aroa was a orangish - red, clearly showing that she was related to Kia.

"What? No not at all." She stammered "So one of them is your's." "No….Maybe….It's Jay." She said looking down. "And your avoiding the question here." She said, head snapping in my direction.

"Don't have a favorite. I just met them.'" I said looking back at the guys, they had stopped teasing Lloyd and were actually training.

"Oh, you must be the Shadow Lloyd as talking non-stop about." The girl said like a light bulb had gone of in her head.

"It's funny, you know my name before you ever even saw me, yet I haven't the slightest about who you are." I said. "Huh, Sorry I'm Nya, Kia's sister."

Aroa's never lie

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." I said glancing at Nya.

'Well my dad said to take down Lloyd and the ninja, but he never said anything about the samurai.' I thought. 'Maybe I can finally have one friend that's actually my friend.'

I smile at Nya which she gladly returned. "So Lloyd hasn't shut up about me huh?" "Oh goodness no. It's quite cute if you ask me." Nya said giggling. "What is? I thought you were with Jay." 'I am. It's just so cute to see Lloyd with a dreamy look in his eyes, it's like he's in his own world." Nya said. "Really?" "Yes. Wait…..Do you have a thing for Lloyd?" Nya smirked. 'WHAT!? Oh dark NO!" I stammered as my face flushed.

"Oh dark?" Nya repeated confused. "Yeah, my dad had a thing with shadows, darkness, and stuff like that." I said. "I guess I picked it up." "Oh I see. Sorry about your father." Nya said. "Lloyd told ya huh?" "Yup." We both shared a laugh.

'Man I'm goanna miss this when I destroy Lloyd and the ninja. Nya will probably hate me.'

_'Friends just hold us back' _I heard my father say. _'Whatever. I don't need friends till I ride myself of this curse.' 'but then you can't talk to me.' 'YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!' _I shouted at my 'father.'

I came back to reality when Nya nudged me. 'Huh? What?" I asked. "Sorry didn't mean to intrepid your thinking, but their something I think you want to see." Nya said nodding her head tares the boys.

I looked but all I could see was a shirtless Lloyd. I felt my heart pulse increase. Huh that only happens when I'm scared, but I'm not scared now.

"You do have a thing for him!" Nya said shaking me. "No. I. Don't." I gritted through my teeth.

Oh dark this is goanna be harder than I thought.

Cole's P.O.V.

I heard Nya shout after I took off my shirt, I looked up to see Nya giggling at a Shadow with a face that put Kia's gi to same.

'Wow first day here and she's already swooning over me.' I thought. 'I'll have to find a way to change the attention to Lloyd.' I joined the guys 'But that's after I get to have some fun with Lloyd's nerves.'

"Well what do you know the girls always go for the ones with the muscles." I said mainly to Lloyd, who just glared and gritted his teeth.

"What do you know I think were not cutting Lloyd an of slack." Kia started "I think it's Cole that has the hots for Shadow." "WHAT!?" I shouted.

Oh-no this mite have been a bad idea.

* * *

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Cole likes Shadow? Great now my chances are shot.

Wait why am I worried about my chances with Shadow/ I don't like her. Sure she's beautiful and the awesomest girl I've met. Bet I don't like her. Not at all. Do I?

* * *

**Oh Lloyd the first step is always denile. And Cole what have you goten yourself into lol if you only knew.**

**Well what do you all think. Please review, follow, and favorite.**

**I don't own Ninjago only my OC Shadow**


	4. Chapter 4

In a Ninja's Dark Shadow

Chapter 4 **Cole's P.O.V.**

I felt really sorry to hear about the death that Shadow had went through. I, myself, have only gone through half she has. My mother had died back when I was ten.

I used to love to hear my mother's tales of how she had escaped her previous husband, my step-father that I would never know, they were always so adventurous.

You see my step-father had always abused my mother and even raped her, which resulted in me getting a step-sister, who my mother said was sadly still with my step-father and had probably died in the house fire.

You see my mother had set fire to the house when my step-sister was six-months-old and had tried to get her and herself out, but my step-father had grabbed my step-sister and pulled her down with him when he fell into the basement, from the second floor. My mother fled after that.

She told me that she had named my step-sister Charlotte.

* * *

**Look I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry that this is a short chapter, but I really needed this to be about Cole and his memery of his mom.**

**So I hope you liked it please favorite follow and review**

**I don't own Ninjago I only own my OC Shadow (And you can use her but could you please tell me so I can read our story.)**

**Thanks**


End file.
